


Bring It Back Home To Me

by Leloi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Eurus Messing With Sherlock's Head, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post Season 04, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9678173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leloi/pseuds/Leloi
Summary: “I had your Dr. Watson.” Eurus casually announced as if to tell me she had soup for lunch.I lost my grip on my bow, the violin making a guttural squeal of protest.  Not trusting my fingers, I lowered by right hand.  “Oh?”  My eloquence was lost.  Perhaps she meant she had conversed with John.“Did he tell you?” Eurus cocked her head to the side, eyes wide in feigned innocence.I ran through everything John had said recently about Eurus.  My sister had pretended to be his therapist and shot him with a tranquilizer dart.  Perhaps she had done something to him while he was unconscious.  “No.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because I imagined Eurus may still like to mess with Sherlock's head. 
> 
> In "Sign of Three" Sherlock mentions he gets free chips because he helped a guy "put up some shelves." That's slang for sex. I wondered what sort of situation would make that work...
> 
> I don't know where this came from. It just sorta happened.
> 
> PS... Sorry I posted without checking the text scene.

“I had your Dr. Watson.” Eurus casually announced as if to tell me she had soup for lunch. 

I lost my grip on my bow, the violin making a guttural squeal of protest. Not trusting my fingers, I lowered by right hand. “Oh?” My eloquence was lost. Perhaps she meant she had conversed with John.

“Did he tell you?” Eurus cocked her head to the side, eyes wide in feigned innocence. 

I ran through everything John had said recently about Eurus. My sister had pretended to be his therapist and shot him with a tranquilizer dart. Perhaps she had done something to him while he was unconscious. “No.”

Eurus smirked at me. “Hey… Hey. What are you doing? Nothing how about you?” Her words came out as if she was having a conversation with someone. “Hey. Hey… I’m lonely tonight. Would you like some company? What would we do? I don’t know… Perhaps dinner and a movie? I’m busy. I know, we can pretend.” Eurus took a step closer to the window. “Touch yourself. Mm… Yes… That feels good.”

I took a deep breath and held it, confused by her conversation with herself. 

“Quietly… Take yourself in hand and imagine it is me. Yes. Do you want me to lick you, John? Yes.”

I startled and took a step back. It was obvious what the words were from. I had nearly forgotten John’s admission that he had cheated while texting. It seemed that betrayal had been with my own sister. “Stop.”

“I want to feel you inside of me. Yes, anything.” Eurus whispered.

I turned away, unable to look at her. Inside my chest I could feel my heart clench, making it difficult to breathe properly. “Stop it.”

“Why does it bother you?” Eurus asked. “It’s just… Sex.”

I took another breath, holding it and willing my racing heart to slow down.

I know what sex is, why does everyone assume I don’t? I know how impersonal it can be. From my first time on my knees at uni with an acquaintance eagerly shoving his cock between my lips to the chips vendor who offered a trade in services when I was starving. My performance earned me a lifetime supply of chips because I was his alibi when someone who looked like him was seen fleeing a murder. That’s when I met Lestrade. I’ve seen men experience pleasure, I’ve tasted their semen. The chip vendor was surprisingly tender and sentimental so the experience wasn’t as bad as my first.

“Sherlock…”

I returned to my sister’s cell.

“That bothers you.”

I shake my head. It’s only sex… With the man I love. “Sorry. Another time, perhaps?” Hastily I put away the violin and loosened the bow. I took my leave and returned to Baker Street. Not that John would be there. John had his own home he made with Rosie. All I had was an empty flat with no company except for Mrs. Hudson. As much as I cared for her, she had a habit of making a nuisance of herself when I wished to be left alone.

“Hello!” Her greeting is especially bright and cheerful. It grates on my nerves. “Tea?”

I waved her away and sat in my chair. “Please leave.”

“A please this time? You must be in a state…” With a judgmental tut she was finally gone, leaving me in peace.

I didn’t want to think about John, my John, entangled with my sister. John preferred women, for years he made that perfectly clear. John liked women and the only indication he had ever felt anything for a man was a man he was in the military with. There was no indication he had consummated that affection but it was clear he was still attracted even though years had passed. 

I took a deep breath. 

John never looked at me the way he looked at James Sholto. Had Sholto ever sent texts to John, of course John would say the same things he said to Eurus. So the issue wasn’t that I was a man. I’m just not a man he desired. And for some reason that knowledge made things hurt a little more.

A bundle of warmth was deposited in my lap. I blinked and found Rosie Watson rising to a stand on my thighs and using my chest to keep her balance.

“You would not believe the day I had…” John’s voice came from my kitchen. For several minutes he made a show of adding things to my refrigerator and placing Rosie’s bag on the table. 

Rosie patted my face to get my attention.

I changed focus from John to the year old child he had placed in my lap. “Hello, darling.” I smiled at her.

Rosie leaned in and kissed me. It seemed she was in a kissing phase. 

I wrapped my arms around her to keep her from losing her balance and falling.

John went through my cupboards before turning on the water. “Two nurses cancelled their shifts…” I watched him prepare a bottle. “We seemed to have more patients than usual so everything was backed up.” Water splashed and John entered the room with a bottle and a bib. Quickly he placed the bib and held out the bottle. 

I took the bottle and guided Rosie so she sat in my lap, head cradled in the crook of my left arm. I allowed her to guide the bottle to her mouth and she stared up at me in adoration as she drank, holding her own bottle. 

John left and returned with cereal in a container. I accepted it. 

Rosie pulled the bottle from her mouth and looked at the cereal selection in my hand before resuming her drinking.

“I thought I’d never get out of there.” John concluded as he collapsed in his chair across from me. “I couldn’t be late picking up Rosie.”

Rosie abandoned her bottle and made a grab for the container of cereal in my hand. I let her have it. For several minutes we both watched her pick pieces out and put them in her mouth. It seemed I was a comfortable chair for her because she made no effort to leave.

“How was your day?” John asked.

I finally looked him in the eyes and found him looking back at me. “I went to Sherrinford today.”

“How was it?” John asked.

What was I supposed to tell him? How was I supposed to ask about what he did with Eurus?

“Sherlock?” John looked concerned.

“She started to quote texts at me…” I answered carefully, unsure how much I needed to say before he caught on. 

As luck would have it, it was very little. Immediately he sat back in his chair with a look of disgust on his face. “I’m so sorry.”

“Some of them were quite harmless. Normal flirting I would say.” I assured him.

“I told you… I told you that I cheated. It was texts… Only texts, I swear.” John reassured me.

“It is what it is…” I murmured, looking down at the child on my lap. “Are you going to text Mycroft next?”

John got up from his chair and paced the room. “That’s not fair! I didn’t know who she was! I ended it before I found out who she was!”

“You sent sexual messages to my sister. I was just wondering if my brother was next…” I knew I should stop talking. But the betrayal and the hurt was too much. “Hey Mycroft… How about you touch…”

“Stop!” John turned on me, his voice raised.

Rosie looked up at him and started to cry.

I hugged her. “Shh… It’s ok.” I soothed her back and cradled her against my chest.

John turned away from us and took deep, cleansing breaths. “I didn’t know she was your sister. I told you… She was just some woman on the bus. Later she was my therapist. And then I found out she was your sister. She knew who I was. She may have targeted me to get to you.”

Rosie squirmed and I released her. Quickly she resumed her snack. 

“What did she say?”

“She informed me that she ‘had’ my Dr. Watson. I was confused. And then she started to quote the conversation.”

“Was it horrible?” John turned to look at me.

“I could have lived without hearing my sister asking you to touch yourself.” I admitted. “And then she asked why it bothered me… It was just sex.” I looked away, unable to meet his eyes. “It was sex with you.” I gave a helpless laugh and set the child down on the floor. Immediately she crossed to John’s empty chair and attempted to climb onto it. I helped her up and she proudly sat there. “I became aware of something.”

“What?” John asked quietly.

“You like women.” I answered.

John gave a helpless sort of laugh and turned away. 

“But it’s not just women, though. You were attracted to Sholto…”

“That was a long time ago.” John mused.

“You aren’t attracted to me.” I stood up and went to my bedroom, shutting the door behind me. I leaned against it as if to use my body as a barricade.

I had often wondered what it would be like to be with John as a lover. I imagined his cock would be perfect in my hand or in my mouth. I could make him gasp and whimper like my chips vendor. I would let him have anything he wanted of me. It was merely transport after all. And sometimes when I was alone in my bed it was John I would think about when I took myself in hand. I longed to hear him breathlessly call my name in a moment of pleasure.

“Sherlock?”

I startled and looked back at the door behind me. 

“Sherlock… May I come in?”

I didn’t want to let him in. I wanted him to pack up Rosie and go back to his home… A home that didn’t include me. A home that never included me.

“Sherlock?” There was a muffled thump and pressure against the door.

My mobile buzzed and I looked at it. It was a text from John. 

**Hey.**

I stared at the mobile in confusion.

**What are you doing?**

He knew what I was doing, why was he pretending otherwise?

**What are you wearing?**

Frustrated, I responded. 

**You know what I’m wearing. –SH**

**Blue silk? I like that shirt. I like the way it clings to you like a second skin.**

**What are you doing? –SH**

**I’m texting you.**

**That’s obvious. –SH**

**Are you alone?**

**You know I am. –SH**

**Take off your shirt.**

I stared at the screen in shock. 

**You first. –SH**

**Alright.**

I heard muffled movements on the other side of the door.

**Now you.**

**Where is Rosie? –SH**

**I sent her down to Mrs. Hudson. Will you open the door?**

**This is silly. –SH**

**Not nearly as silly as sitting outside your bedroom door without my shirt on.**

I bit my lips. What was he trying to prove? And what terrible thing would happen if I indulged him this fantasy? I crawled away from the door and opened it. John sat on the other side, shirtless.

John blinked at me and then focused on his mobile. 

**Take off your shirt.**

Nervously I removed my shirt before reaching for my own mobile. 

**Take off your trousers and your pants. –SH**

John looked at me and gave a smug grin before getting up and walking into the room, shutting the door behind him. Quickly he toed off his shoes and removed everything from the waist down. 

I scrambled back towards the bed, kneeling on the floor. John stood before me with only his vest on. I reached for him, pulling him into my space. I nuzzled between his legs, finding his penis to be half erect as my mouth took him. I could swallow him all the way down. Vaguely I was aware of him cursing above me, his hands scrambled to clutch at my head or the bed behind me.

“Fuck… Sherlock…”

I hummed in reply, taking in deep breaths of his musky scent, feeling the tip of his cock almost reach the back of my throat. A roll of my tongue and a hum made him gasp and harden completely. I could take him easily. I didn’t even have to use my hand to keep him from stifling me. Each swallow he tapped the back of my throat as my nose made contact with his pubic hair. My John… My fantastic, wonderful John using my mouth for his pleasure. I gripped his hips and held him as he moved.

“Fuck… Wait… No…” Desperately he pulled away and collapsed before me, head bowed and breathing hard. 

“John?” I swallowed hard. 

“I’m going to cum.”

I gave a helpless chuckle. “That was the point.”

John seemed to collapse into himself and gave a soft grunt. For a long time he sat, taking deep, heavy breaths before reaching out for something to wipe his hand. I regretted not being allowed to taste him. “Where did you learn to do that?”

“Here and there.” I answered.

John looked at me with surprise and shock on his face. “You’ve done that before. I’m not your first?”

I shook my head. 

John stayed where he was, half naked on the floor. I began to worry that I had pushed him too far. Finally with a deep sigh he got up and reached for his pants, pulling them on before sitting on the bed. “Well… Damn.”

“Do you want me to do it again?” I asked, almost terrified to know his answer.

“Not right now…” John shook his head with a smile. “I’m not a teenager.”

I raised my knees and rested my elbows on them, staring out across the room.

“Sherlock… I wasn’t expecting that… From you.”

“You didn’t like it.”

“No. I liked it. I liked it a lot, actually. I just wasn’t prepared for it.”

“Because I’m a man?”

His hand made contact with the top of my head. “No, you cock. It only took you twenty seconds!”

I smirked, half amused. It had been more like a full minute. But he was my quickest. Perhaps it was because I actually wanted him. 

“What have you done with others?”

“Just that.” I answered truthfully.

“Did they reciprocate?”

I craned my neck to look up at him. There was a seriousness in his eyes that faded into pity. 

“They didn’t…?”

I shrugged and resumed staring across the room.

“Sherlock, come up here.”

Warily I obeyed and sat on the bed beside him.

“Have they ever helped you…?” The question was left hanging.

I shook my head. I could feel my cheeks burn in embarrassment.

“Can I…?” John whispered.

I nodded, unsure what exactly he was offering. 

“Lay down.” 

I instantly obeyed and John was beside me, his hand working to open my trousers. His hand pushed in under the waistband of my pants and I closed my eyes as I felt his warm hand engulf me. 

“Do you like that?” John breathed into my hair behind my ear.

“Yes…” I answered, my body moving to counter his movements. It felt wonderful. I wanted him. I wanted inside of me and surrounding me. But I was content with feeling his hand take me with sure, even strokes.

“I love you, of course I love you.” John murmured into my ear as he stroked me. “I wanted you. But I thought you didn’t want me. I wanted you but I couldn’t have you.”

“John…” I moaned his name, moving my hips in an attempt to speed up his strokes. I was so close. In desperation I reached down to guide his hand in the rhythm I needed. Quickly I was overcome with my climax and my mind went silent. I knew nothing for a long time.

When I came back to myself John was kissing my neck, whispering words of endearment. I stirred in his arms, turning to look at him.

“What?” John asked with one of his half amused expressions.

“Stay.” I answered.

“Stay?” He frowned.

“Move back in.”

“What about Rosie?”

“She can have your old room.”

“What about me?”

“You can sleep in here.”

John bit his lips and regarded me for a long time. “And just like that we’re living together again?”

I leaned in and lightly pressed my lips to his. I could feel his breath fan across the lower part of my face as I opened my mouth and licked his bottom lip. I wanted him. I wanted to consume him… Offer myself to him. 

John made a little moan and opened his own mouth and for a few minutes we were messy tongues and teeth.

Finally we broke apart for tender, soft kisses. “Stay.” I begged of him.

“Alright.” John answered, kissing my forehead as if I was a child. “You don’t have to shag me to get me to stay.”

“We all have needs… On occasion.” I admitted. “I would rather satisfy them with you.”

“Well… That’s convenient.”

“It is.” I agreed.

“You want to shag me?”

“Yes.” I answered, kissing him softly on the lips. “But I’ll settle for you just moving in for now.”

We spent the next hour making plans for his return home. My flat would soon be home again.

^.~

I played with gusto my own composition. I wrote it around the time the Woman came into our lives. During that time John brought woman after woman into our flat. They passed through his bed and out the door. I watched the man I wanted to be with chase and discard tall brunettes. And all the while he kept a count of the number of texts I received from the Woman. John, my clueless John, had no idea that I kept count of his women as he kept count of my texts. We moved around each other in a jealous dance of mutual frustration. Him with his parade of nameless brunettes and me with my soft gasps of ecstasy.

“You had sex.” Eurus observed.

I ignored her and continued to play. What John and I do in our bed is none of her business.

John was never hers because he has always been mine. Even when he was with Mary he was mine. I know that now.

“Good.” Eurus stated and began to change the melody.

\--Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from a song called "Love Of My Life" by Queen. I highly recommend that you listen to it. It's best heard on the Night At The Opera album. I have a theory that Sherlock's state of mind fits well with Queen songs. Don't get me started on "Bohemian Rhapsody" and Abominable Bride!
> 
> Love of my life you've hurt me  
> You've broken my heart and now you leave me  
> Love of my life can't you see  
> Bring it back, bring it back  
> Don't take it away from me  
> Because you don't know what it means to me
> 
> Love of my life don't leave me  
> You've taken my life and now desert me  
> Love of my life can't you see  
> Bring it back, bring it back  
> Don't take it away from me  
> Because you don't know what it means to me
> 
> You will remember when this is blown over  
> And everything's all by the way  
> When I grow older  
> I will be there at your side to remind you  
> How I still love you. I still love you
> 
> Back, hurry back  
> Please bring it back home to me  
> Because you don't know what it means to me  
> Love of my life, love of my life


End file.
